1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric socket and a bearing body for the electric socket, particularly relates to an electric socket capable of preventing slip, loose connection, or detachment of an electrically connecting terminal therefrom and a bearing for the electric socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the technology greatly advances, the trend for most high-tech products is moving towards powerful function, miniaturization, and easy extendibility. In order to connect with modern peripherals, there are many different types of electric connectors on circuit boards of electronic products.
The electric connector that is widely used as a connecting device in an electronic product has a function of collecting wires. The wires are conveniently connected each other or to circuits with an electrically connecting terminal being plugged into an electric socket. In this way, the electronic products may be electrically connected to the peripheral devices to and from which the control signals are output or the data is transmitted.
Therefore, most of the current circuits are provided with connectors having extendibility and electrical connection ability. Transmission speed for the connectors is continuously improved for keeping up with the need of this generation, and the size thereof is getting larger and larger. For example, when the USB specification was moved from version 2.0 to 3.0, the number of pins got a one-fold increase for providing a higher transmission speed. However, as the size of the connectors is increased due to the increased pin number, the dimension of electrically connecting terminals and electric sockets is increased correspondingly either in length or in width. For this reason, the force acting upon the connecting terminals tends to be not uniform, thus the connecting terminals cannot combine stably and firmly with the electric sockets. Under this condition, unstable transmission between the electronic devices and the peripherals may occur, thereby causing the damage thereto.